1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hinge for notebook computer, and more particularly to a hinge which can automatically turn a monitor towards a body to close the notebook computer when a user pivots the monitor to a proper position.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer is composed of a monitor pivotally mounted on a body by hinges. By using conventional hinges, the user must continuously turn the monitor down until the monitor abuts the body, and the computer needs a locking member to fasten the monitor and the body to prevent the monitor from freely pivoting. However, if using a hinge which can automatically lower the monitor to close the notebook computer, the monitor will strike the body, which may damage the notebook computer.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a hinge for a notebook computer which can automatically lower the monitor but not strike the body.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.